Misidentify
by baebylion
Summary: Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol berbuat ulah lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat hari pertama di bulan April berlangsung. Tidak dengan pura-pura terbaring di tengah jalan dengan cairan merah mengalir pada pelipisnya, pria itu hanya akan mengerjainya dengan topeng-topeng menyeramkan yang menjadi kesukaannya jika sedang mengerjai dirinya. “Chanyeol berhentilah! Kau tau ini tidak lucu.”


Baebylion Present

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Noona, aku berangkat!"

"Eoh, hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol!"

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dihadapannya dan membukanya pelan. "Tunggu Chanyeol..."

Pria itu menoleh, "Ada apa noona?"

"Jika bertemu Chanyoung di jalan, suruh dia pulang. Noona perlu bicara padanya." ucap wanita itu dengan nada serius terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun mengamati dirinya di depan cermin besar disebelah lemari pakaiannya. Tubuhnya ia putar ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak rapi dan sesuai membalut tubuh mungilnya, sesekali merapikan anak rambut yang terlihat menutupi dahinya.

Pandangan ia alihkan pada nakas samping ranjangnya saat dirasa benda di atas sana bergetar. Langkahnya terurai mendekati tempat itu lantas mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan ponsel pada genggamannya.

Baekhyun membaca sederet pesan yang tertera di layar benda persegi itu, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah.

Diliriknya jam weker di atas nakas lalu meraih _jacket levis_ di sampingnya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menunggu taksi yang sudah dipesannya beberapa menit lalu di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ia mengamati sekitarnya dengan bosan saat kendaraan itu tak kunjung terlihat barang sedikitpun.

Matanya bermain arah hingga suara klakson itu menyadarkannya lantas berjalan memasuki mobil itu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chanyeol mengamati benda-benda yang berjajaran rapi didepannya. Dahinya berkerut dengan satu tangan menopang dagu, menimang manakah yang seharusnya ia ambil.

"Hey nak, bolehkah bergeser sedikit?"

Pria itu tersadar dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberikan tempat bagi kakek tua disampingnya.

"Merasa bingung memilih satu?" kakek itu bertanya setelah mengambil sebuah _chocolate mint_ pada salah satu rak dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menoleh menghadap orang tua itu, sedikit menyengir. "Tidak juga kek. Aku hanya bingung haruskah membelinya atau tidak, sedangkan kekasihku sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai coklat."

"Oh..." jawab singkat kakek. "Kalau begitu berikan apa yang dia sukai. Kau pasti tau 'kan apa yang disukainya?"

"Kurasa ice creamnya akan mencair duluan sebelum aku memberikannya padanya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu berikan saja dia bunga, bukankah semua wanita menyukai bunga?"

"Mm... terakhir kali aku memberinya bunga, seekor lebah menyengat hidungnya... Dia memarahiku setelah itu dan tidak mau berbicara padaku selama beberapa hari."

Kakek itu terkikik saat mendengarnya, namun ia merasa kasihan setelah melihat ekspresi pria dihadapannya.

"Berikan dia ciuman saja, kakek jamin kekasihmu pasti menyukainya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelahnya. _Tau saja kakek ini jika Baekhyun menyukai ciumanku._

"Terima kasih kek, aku pergi duluan."

"Hati-hati di jalan anak muda, semoga berhasil!" teriaknya dengan satu tangan mengepal diudara menyemangati pria tinggi itu.

"Oh, kau sudah mencari telurnya?" tanyanya pada wanita tua yang baru saja menghampirinya dengan troli berisi barang belanjaan didepannya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jadi seperti itu kelakuanmu saat aku tidak di Seoul, huh?"

Gadis dihadapannya masih bungkam, bahkan terlihat enggan menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku muak dengan semua kepura-puraan ini!"

"Pura-pura kau bilang?" pria itu berdecih dengan mata nyalang menatap gadis didepannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... aku lelah berpura-pura baik didepanmu, aku lelah menanggapi pertanyaanmu setiap harinya... dan aku lelah berpura-pura seolah aku masih menyukaimu..."

Pria itu terkejut dengan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir merah dengan lipstick memenuhi permukaannya.

Tangannya beralih mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu dan menghapus sedikit jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria tua mesum itu?"

"Aahh sakit... Lepaskan aku Chan–"

"Jawab aku dasar jalang!"

Si gadis terkejut saat pria itu membentaknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat marah seperti sekarang.

"Ya, kau puas?" gadis itu mendengus. "Aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau saat bersamanya. Berbeda dengan dirimu, kau selalu melarangku melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai."

"Aku melakukannya juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Tau apa kau soal yang terbaik bagiku?!"

"Jung Hana!"

Gadis itu berontak dan menepis kasar kedua tangan si pria. "Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi Park, kita berakhir!"

Lantas pergi meninggalkan pria yang saat ini mengerang frustasi ditempatnya. Ia meraung, menendang apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Tak ia hiraukan orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya dengan pandangan beragam.

Langkah gontainya tak tentu arah, ia hanya menuruti dimana kaki itu melangkah membawanya.

Bahkan saat lampu diseberang jalan kembali berwarna merah, yang terdengar setelahnya hanya teriakan seseorang yang membuatnya menyadari sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearahnya tanpa bisa ia hindari.

Pandangannya berputar dan mengabur saat melihat keatas sana.

Bau anyir tercium saat cairan merah itu mengalir melewati hidungnya.

Pria itu tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun duduk dengan santai di sebuah kursi cafe yang menyediakan fasilitas diluar ruangan.

"Satu _mocca latte_ hangat, dan... aku akan memesan lagi nanti." ucapnya pada seorang pelayan didepannya.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Baekhyun pada buku catatan pesanan ditangannya lalu meraih buku menu di atas meja dihadapan Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Baekhyun beralih melihat kaca besar disampingnya yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia merapikan rambut coklatnya kembali dan memastikan sekali lagi jika penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sekumpulan orang pada satu titik didepan sana, tepatnya dibelakangnya saat ini.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya cepat dan melihat banyak orang pada satu tempat berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Ia jadi penasaran ada apa disana.

Langkahnya pelan mendekati kerumunan orang itu. Samar terdengar seorang dari mereka meneriakkan ambulance, polisi, dan semacamnya.

Tubuh mungilnya terhimpit dan sedikit terombang-ambing saat berusaha melihat lebih jelas kejadian seperti apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya saat ini.

Baekhyun berhasil melihat sedikit pada celah orang-orang didepannya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan jika sedang terjadi kecelakaan saat ini, dilihat dari seseorang yang tergeletak tak bergerak di jalan itu kini berhasil netranya tangkap sepenuhnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah berlumur darah pria itu. Korneanya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun menghampiri pria itu cepat dan terduduk disisi kanannya dengan tangan bergetar meraih sisian wajah dihadapannya.

"C–Chan... yeol..." suaranya bergetar dengan cairan bening mulai memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bangunlah!"

"Park Chanyeol bangunlah, berhentilah bermain-main, kau tau ini tidak lucu!"

"Chanyeol..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun menangis dengan kedua tangan bergetar menopang dagu. Ia tidak pernah secemas ini sebelumnya. Air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipi tirusnya.

Perasaannya tidak tenang. Berungkali ia duduk, berdiri, bahkan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan operasi yang tertutup. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Suara heels menggema dari kejauhan. Semakin terdengar jelas saat pemiliknya berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan wajah sama paniknya seperti dirinya.

Yoora memeluk Baekhyun sesampainya di depan ruangan operasi.

Wanita itu menangis dengan kedua tangan terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan pria mungil itu.

"Berdoalah yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, Baek..."

Baekhyun mengangguk di pelukan kakak perempuan kekasihnya.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Yoora mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana. Wanita itu menunggu dengan cemas.

"Sial." makinya saat lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama terdengar menyahut ketika sambungan itu terhubung.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berucap setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan cafe tempatnya dan Baekhyun janji ingin bertemu.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, matanya was-was mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan orang yang terlihat di depan cafe lalu berjalan menghampirinya, siapa tahu Baekhyun ada disana.

"Permisi, kenapa banyak orang disini?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita tua disamping mobil polisi yang terlihat.

"Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan, dia masih anak muda, aku kasihan padanya, tega sekali orang yang menabraknya."

"Oh begitu... Terima kasih nek,"

"Sama-sama nak."

Chanyeol mendekat kearah garis kuning melintang didepannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak menyala disana.

Ada panggilan masuk tertera pada layar depannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mengawasinya.

Dengan hati-hati diambilnya benda persegi itu lalu menekan tombol pada bagian samping ponsel digenggamannya. Layar kembali menyala memperlihatkan 4 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama.

Ia beralih menekan tombol lain hingga memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang tak asing baginya. Matanya melebar menyadari jika orang dilayar adalah saudaranya sendiri. Kembarannya.

Semoga firasatnya kali ini tak benar terjadi meski nyatanya hatinya sangat cemas sekarang.

"Pak, boleh saya tahu kemana korban kecelakaan tadi dibawa?"

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud polisi tadi. Perasaannya sungguh tak menentu sekarang. Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi setelah bertanya pada bagian resepsionist saat dirinya baru tiba di lobby rumah sakit itu.

Langkahnya ia buat lebar-lebar dengan hati terus merapalkan satu nama.

 _"Seseorang terus memegangi tangannya saat korban dibawa ke rumah sakit. Penampilannya kacau dengan darah mengenai pakaiannya. Rambut coklatnya juga berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dia terus menangis dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya itu tanpa henti. Menyuruhnya bangun dan menghentikan semua permainan ini." Polisi itu menjelaskan._

 _"Siapa nama yang disebutnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan perasaan yang mulai tidak enak._

 _"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol berhenti berlari saat dilihatnya orang yang paling ingin ia temui berdiri di depan sana, dengan kakak perempuannya disamping pria itu.

Kakinya berjalan cepat.

Ia tarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya sesampainya dihadapan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan bola mata melebar lantas mendorong tubuh itu kedepan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dengan nafas putus-putus dihadapannya.

Tunggu... Bukankah kekasihnya itu sedang sekarat di dalam ruangan operasi itu. Lalu, siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya saat ini?

Yoora sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini aku Baek, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. _Ini... tidak mungkin 'kan?_

"Noona, ini aku Chanyeol. Yang di dalam sana Chanyoung, kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenali kami berdua 'kan?"

Yoora mendekat mengamati pria tinggi itu lebih teliti. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu itu kau." Yoora balas memutar malas kedua mata bulatnya.

Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun saat pria itu terlihat mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan kejadian saat ini lalu memeluknya lagi dengan mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang.

Setelahnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada pria mungil kekasihnya itu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan seseorang diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu bergantian.

Mulutnya terbuka menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang mengungkapkan kekagumannya terhadap keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika mempunyai kembaran, huh?" tanya Baekyun menghadap pria tinggi disampingnya.

Chanyeol meringis, "Itu karena... aku merasa hal ini tidak terlalu penting."

"Tidak penting katamu? Lalu bagaimana jika aku salah mengenalimu seperti tadi? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?"

Baekhyun sedikit kesal saat pria tinggi itu mengatakan jika hal penting seperti ini tidak terlalu berarti baginya. Apa salahnya jika memberitahu kekasihnya sendiri, bukankah itu hal wajar?

"Maafkan aku sayang... lagipula dia jarang berada di Seoul," tunjuknya pada pria berbalut perban pada kepalanya diatas tempat tidur itu. "Jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu, kecuali jika kalian memang bertemu nantinya..."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah tidak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Suatu kebiasaan jika dirinya ketahuan bersalah terhadap Baekhyun.

"Pasti sangat sakit... aku melihat banyak darah tadi..." Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir saat bayangan kecelakaan tadi terlintas dalam ingatannya.

"Yak! Jangan melihatnya seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh hati padanya." Chanyeol merapatkan pinggang Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya posesif.

"Chanyeol, kembaranmu sedang sakit, dan lagi... memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukainya?" terlintas rasa ingin mengerjai kekasih tingginya itu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya dan sedikit bermain dengan nada bicaranya.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berdecak melihat saudara kekasihnya. "Benar-benar mirip."

"Sayang..."

"Berhentilah Park Chanyeol! Kau bisa membuatnya bangun."

"Kalian benar-benar berisik," ucap pria diatas ranjang pelan dengan sedikit membuka kelopak matanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Oh... kau sudah bangun?" sapanya ceria.

"Baek, kumohon..."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin memainkan perannya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Jarang sekali ia bisa mengerjai kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Hmm."

Chanyeol meraung dalam hati, ia tidak rela jika Baekhyun miliknya berpaling hati dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pria itu melihat interaksi dua orang didepannya sinis.

"Byun Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara."

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimat yang baru saja akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol cepat.

"Chanyeol kau tidak sopan sekali, saudaramu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, kenapa–"

"Oh Yoora noona, cepatlah kemari. Aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi." Chanyeol menutup saluran teleponnya setelah terdengar jawaban menyetujui diseberang.

"Chanyoung-ah, kami pergi dulu, kau baik-baik saja disini."

"Hmm."

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas kepada pria dengan wajah serupa milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak Baekhyun dan lebih mempercepat langkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kasihan sekali, dia pasti kesepian saat ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka. Pria itu beralih menghadang Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengarah tepat pada mata sipit dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya balik menatap mata bulat itu.

Tatapannya melunak, "Baek, kumohon jangan meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Memangnya aku ada bilang mau meninggalkanmu?"

"Tetap saja, kau tadi menyebut pria lain saat bersamaku."

"Dia saudaramu, Chanyeol... Bukan orang lain."

"Tidak boleh, meskipun itu kakak laki-lakimu sendiri, tetap tidak boleh menyebut pria lain saat kau sedang bersamaku."

 _Aigoo, manisnya jika sedang cemburu seperti ini._

"Makannya jangan membuatku khawatir..." nadanya sedikit melemah. "Aku pikir, aku tadi kehilanganmu bodoh..."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, lagi. Tubuh itu sedikit bergetar saat Chanyeol mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi, Baek."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku tadi, huh?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, "Kau menelfonku? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya?"

Tangannya meraba ponsel di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana.

Cengiran bodoh terdengar setelahnya, "Ponselku mati..."

Baekhyun menghadiahi Chanyeol pukulan tak berasanya.

"Aw... Aw... Sakit Baek..."

"Tunggu..." Ia menghentikan pukulan Baekhyun pada dadanya dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik jaket yang dikenakannya.

Lantas menunjukkan sebuah topeng berwajah menyeramkan pada kekasihnya itu dengan suara lebih terdengar menyerupai pria hidung belang diluaran sana.

Baekhyun terkejut. Tangannya refleks memukul depan wajah Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, aku benci topeng sialan itu!"

"Akhh... Sshhh..." Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, tangannya beralih menyentuh hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Chanyeol jangan bercanda, aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan terkejut saat hidung itu mengeluarkan darah setelah Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya dari sana.

"Astaga, hidungmu berdarah!"

"Uh~ Aku minta maaf Chanyeol..."

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cium aku, pasti darahnya akan berhenti."

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Ternyata kau memang mesum dari lahir."

"Aku serius Baek..." Chanyeol tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin ada April Mop lagi setelah ini!" Baekhyun membersihkan darah itu dengan hati-hati dengan jaket levisnya yang memang sudah kotor dengan darah sebelumnya.

Chanyeol meringis, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi untukmu. Cukup sekali saja hidungku yang jadi korbannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau ingin melakukannya."

"Tentu saja kau nanti akan meminta lebih."

"Kau selalu tau apa mauku."

Mereka berciuman dengan bulan menjadi saksi keduanya saling mencurahkan kasih sayang lewat tautan bibir yang tercipta. Lidah membelit satu sama lain.

Chanyeol berniat berpindah posisi memiring ke kanan sebelum erangan itu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Astaga Chanyeol darahnya keluar lagi!" Baekhyun berseru panik melihat darah kembali mengalir keluar dari hidung kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

END

_

Don't repost without any credits

_

Makasih yang sudah mampir lagi,

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL

untuk ff sebelumnya aku usahain buat sequelnya, tp tdk dalam waktu dekat, tunggu selesai ujian dulu, makasih untuk yg udh mampir bahkan meninggalkan jejak *


End file.
